1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel chemical compounds and, more particularly, it relates to novel sulfam(na)phthaleins useful as antihalation dyes and filter dyes in photographic products and processes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known to use light-screening dyes in photographic elements. Such a dye may be incorporated as a filter dye in a light-sensitive emulsion layer(s) or in a layer coated over one or more light-sensitive emulsion layers or between two differently color-sensitized emulsion layers to modify the light record in the emulsion layer or to control the spectral composition of light falling on the underlying light-sensitive layer, or it may be incorporated as an antihalation dye in a non-light-sensitive layer positioned on either side of a support carrying the light-sensitive layer(s).
The dyes employed for these purposes, in addition to having the requisite spectral absorption characteristics for their intended use, should be photochemically inert, that is, they should not have any adverse effect on the properties of the light-sensitive emulsion layer(s), and also, they should be capable of being decolorized or removed during photographic processing so as not to leave stain in the processed photographic element. In photographic processes where the dye is removed by being dissolved in a processing solution, it is usually preferred that the dye also decolorize in order to avoid contamination of the processing solution and to prevent staining from residual dye in the processed light-sensitive element.
Though various classes of dyes have been proposed for use in antihalation and color correction filter layers, the dyes heretofore employed have not been altogether satisfactory. Some of the dyes tend to reduce sensitivity, fog or exert other adverse effect on the light-sensitive material. However, the major drawback of previously employed dyes is their tendency to cause stain due to incomplete decolorization or reversal of some of the decolorized form to the original colored form. For example, some classes of dyes rely on the presence of a reagent, such as, a sulfite for "bleaching", i.e., decolorization and unless the dyes are removed from the light-sensitive material during or after processing, their color reappears with a reduction in sulfite concentration.
Dutt, J. Chem. Soc., 121, p. 2389 (1922) reported the condensation of saccharin with aromatic amines and phenols in the presence of concentrated sulfuric acid and also in the presence of fused zinc chloride. The resulting condensation products with saccharin were named "sulfamphthaleins" by analogy to "phthaleins" and "sulfonephthaleins". Though the structure 3,3-di(4'-hydroxyphenyl)-2,3-dihydrobenz[d]isothiazole-1,1-dioxide (named "phenolsulfamphthalein") was assigned to the condensation product obtained with saccharin and phenol, it has been determined that the compound corresponding to the proposed structure has properties different from those reported, for example, colorless rather than pink in alkali. Also, it has been found that the compound correspond to the structure given could not be synthesized by repeating the procedures reported by Dutt.
The present invention is concerned with a novel class of sulfam(na)phthaleins derived from 1-naphthols which class of sulfam(na)phthaleins include compounds useful as light-screening dyes in photography that are free from the drawbacks associated with prior light-screening dyes.